An Unexpected Dwarf Journey
by liaskye
Summary: Kili is thought lost to the dwarfs. He has a rather unusual adventure of his own. Deals with the relationships, especially between the brothers, Thorin and Bilbo all done in the spirit of the Hobbit. Adventure, comedy and horror all in one tidy bundle.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an AU. I love all the dwarfs and do not accept the results of the Battle of the Five Armies. This story is mostly based on movie verse, but detours after the company has escaped from the Mirkwood elves. I hope that you find it to your liking. **

Fourteen wooden barrels floated along the river, each contained individuals extremely glad to be out of the company of elves and their "hospitality".

To be honest the Company of Thorin found itself taking in a moment of peace and quiet as they bobbled along in their wooden barrels. The earlier rough and tumble of the waters had left all of them bruised and battered.

Now the calmed river carried them steadily toward their destination and away from the treacherous elves of MIrkwood. Each sat quietly, having been shushed by Thorin repeatedly. He would not leave this to chance. His fellowship would not be found by whatever elves that still lurked in the green wood that stood by the flowing waters.

However, dwarfs are not a patient lot. Within a few minutes Ori poked his gingered head out of his container. He peeked his blue eyes around cautiously, afraid of both elves and Thorin's foul mood. Several seconds passed, with his actions being totally unnoticed by phantom elves or his stalwart leader. He whispered to Nori who bobbed along in another barrel nearby.

"Nori, look! The woods changing. We're safe." He breathed excitedly.

Nori, who was tired of sitting in the dark damp, quickly raised his own scruffy head above the rim of his barrel.

"Oi, your right brother!" He exclaimed.

At this much louder declaration, more barrel lids were removed. One by one, dwarf heads popped into the sunlight, including one rather seasick Hobbit.

Bilbo did not care for boat rides and cared even less for the small barrel that contained him. It may have saved his life, but it was not the sort of thing that hobbits should be doing. Bouncing up and down in the water, totally adrift and helpless to the rivers currents was no way for a hobbit to travel. His feet yearned to be on good solid earth.

"I've had quite enough of this barrel. Can we please head to solid land now?" He asked as his index finger pointed to the river bank. "This is no place for a hobbit, even a burglar hobbit."

Thorin let out a long suffering sigh. That these particular dwarfs and hobbit had remained quiet this long was something of miracle. In fact this whole journey was either plagued with the most horrible luck or the best of coincidences. Thorin still remained uncertain which one it was.

"Aye, we're dwarfs not sailors!" Bofur grumbled. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Thorin grumbled and shoved his wood top into the river. "Since you will not be quiet, make for the shore!"

All the dwarfs began to chatter merrily, pleased at their success of evading their Elven captors and to once more be on the journey to Erebor. All that is except for one particular young dwarf who still sat in his barrel.

Kili felt his heart ache. He could not get the image of the beautiful elf maiden out of his mind. He knew that with every passing second, the water took him further and further away from her perfect visage. It took the sound of his brother's voice to break him out of his depressing reverie.

"Oi, Kili! Wake up in there! Quit moping." Fili yelled. In one quick gesture he grabbed the wooden barrel lid and flung it expertly at the top of Kili's own.

Kili rose up just in time to catch the wooden projectile with his unprotected nose. It bounced against his own lid and the two toppled into the faster flowing river.

"OW! Ow! Fili, you idiot!" Kili instantly grabbed his injured nose.

This led to hearty laughter by all in the company; even Thorin managed a smile for a brief moment.

"Now Kili will have a proper dwarf nose!" Nori shouted. More laughter.

Kili rolled his eyes at this and continued to hold onto his now bleeding nostrils.

"To shore. The current has sped up. Move!" Thorin ordered.

Still laughing, the dwarfs began to peddle to shore. Bilbo was the most relieved but his arms didn't hang out of the barrel enough to guide his trajectory. The hobbit furrowed his brow.

It was the ever watchful Bofur who came to the hobbit's rescue.

"Use the top, Bilbo! Paddle." Bofur smiled. He had grabbed the lid dipping it into the water. "Like this."

The idea soon spread to all the company but Kili. He had a new problem.

A ripple of wind spread the smell of blood to a particularly hungry horsefly. The fly being the simplest of creatures, instantly changed its route and landed on the very distracted dwarf. Here, its meal of blood presented itself quite starkly and obeying the most fundament of urges, eat, it tucked its mandibles in and started to feed.

Once more the youngest Durin yelped. "Ow, damn it!" He swung his gloved hands at the offending beast. A new hurt added to his old ones. Yet this fly was swift and determined. Its belly was not yet full and the smell of fresh blood was too strong for its instincts to ignore.

Easily it evaded the random swats of the large dwarf hands and settled once more on its victim.

The shout and the wild slaps and mumbles of anger distracted the dwarfs from their goal of solid land.

More laughter greeted the embarrassed and frustrated dwarf.

In this distraction both painful and comic, Kili's barrel now drifted further away from all others. The river which had flowed so steady and slow, was now far more rapid.

Several of the dwarfs were now scrambling up onto the shore as Kili's barrel suddenly spurted past them.

It was with a resounding splat that Kili's gloved left hand finally found his winged adversary. The horsefly was no more. Its bloody remains now spread across the leather.

Of course it was the ever protective older brother, Fili who realized the trouble.

"Kili, stop swatting and paddle. The river is carrying you away!" Fili shouted. He tried to stop the movement of his barrel toward land and tried in vain to use his hands to catch up with his brother.

Kili's dark eyes widen with sudden understanding as his brother and fellow travelers where quickly fading from sight.

"Ahh, damned fly. Damned river. Fili, help!" He yelled as the current continued to speed up.

Thorin quickly assessed the situation. "Fili, no! Get to the river bank!" He ordered in his most commanding tone. His nephews had such a talent for trouble where none should be.

The dwarf prince's voice boomed loudly as his youngest kin rapidly faded from his view. "Kili hang on, get to shore when the river slows. We will find you!"

Fili however was having none of this. Too many close calls on this journey had frightened the older brother of losing the younger. He continued to paddle out to the current, but the hilt of large battle axe snagged his barrel. Dwalin grunted and Kili's barrel collided with his own.

"Laddie, Thorin's right. We will catch up to him. No use in looking for two lost lads. One is plenty."

Fili frowned as he saw the last of Kili's dark head go around a river bend. "We will find you!" He echoed his uncle. His heart fell for a second, and then he turned to his elder. "Quickly."

The dwarfs were spread out along the shore. Wet and muddy, one by one they gathered the company together. They began to chase after Kili.

Bilbo tried to wipe his wet locks out of his eyes. He gathered in a deep breath over bended knees. Running, always running from one danger to another. Oh yes, his taste for adventure was quite sated thank you. However, he forced his jumbled stomach down and lurched forward in chase of the others.

Fili ran as fast as he could, setting a pace that few of the others could follow. That was his little brother out there, his responsibility.

Fili ran and ran until his heart felt it would burst from his chest. His lungs burned but he ignored the pain, ignored the fact that the others were far behind. It was only the fact that the ground sloped down that he was able to travel so fast.

His efforts were rewarded as he caught sight of the lone barrel now rising up and down in the rivers rapids. Somehow he found the breath to shout, "Kili!"

The young dwarf barely heard his brother's cry of the roaring of the water. The sudden rapids had caused his vessel to become loaded down heavily with water. His effort totally focused on keeping his barrel upright and floating. At the sound of Fili's voice he looked over his shoulder.

"Fili!" He cried out, his heart lifted seeing his brother so near. However in turning and shifting Kili's barrel jerked. This simple movement caused his trajectory to change enough that instead of flowing in the center of the river he now was headed to the far side.

The river was slowing now and the water logged dwarf felt momentary relief. He would get to solid ground and Fili was near. This would be one more wild tale to recount in their later years.

Thorin heard Fili's shout and forced his legs to move faster. He caught up with his nephew who had suddenly slowed his pace. He felt relief jolt through his heart as he finally glimpsed the battered wood headed for the distant shore.

Kili waved at the two, a smile on his face. Suddenly the barrel lurched forward faster than even before. In a panic the dwarf turned to face what new obstacle lay in his way.

Thorin and Fili looked on in sudden dismay. "NOOO" Fili shouted as the barrel spun into tighter and tighter circles. Kili was trapped in the vortex.

The rapid spinning caused the poor sodden dwarf to sink back into the barrel. He tried to grab the rim, the sides, anything to steady the movement. Nothing worked. The sky above swirled and the sun became a blurred bright light, and then in an instant it was gone. It was replaced with the dark blue of rushing water. The barrel containing, Kili the youngest of the line of Durin, sunk below the waters out of the sight of his kinsmen.

Thorin and Fili's voice sounded together in horror as they watched Kili tumble under water. Fili's heart froze and for the briefest of seconds Fili stared unbelieving at the fate that befallen Kili.

Fili ran toward the river, determined to jump in and save his precious brother. "Kili!" He shouted as he launched himself into the current. Even with the adrenalin and fear fueling his strokes, Fili soon found himself moving more as the current willed and less as he would have chosen. But few things in nature are as stubborn as a dwarf. Fili swam, pushed and pulled closer and closer to the far bank.

The current slowed as he made his path across. An amazing feet as even the most talented of swimmers would have faltered and drowned attempting to defy the water's flow, but Fili would not be defeated.

Out of breath, almost completely spent the blonde dwarf's feet touched the muddy bottom. Gasping and coughing up water, Fili trudged forward; slipping his hands felt the muddy land before him. With this newfound progress, Fili moved up and out, stumbling out of the water's grasp. As his feet found more solid and less slippery ground, Fili forced his way back up the river, toward the spot upstream where his brother disappeared.

Branches of water loving trees seemed to try and snare his hair and arms. More than once he slipped and fell.

The whirlpool was in his sight. Large logs and other river debris were strewn here, but there was no sign of his little brother or his barrel. With a ragged breath, Fili called out. "Kili" he cried in vain, but no answering call was heard. His keen eyes searched the water trying to find some indication of where Kili could be.

"Kili!" He shouted once more, not believing that this place of trees, of sunlight and clear blue waters could be the end of his brother. This was no place for a dwarf to die.

He shouted in anger and frustration and drew a deep breath. He hurled his exhausted body toward the river, steadfast to find the brother that he had loved so much or join him in his fate.

His forward movement was roughly stopped as arms gathered around the young dwarf's frame. Not expecting the attack, he tumbled onto the muddy bank.

Scrambling and twisting Fili attempted to squirm free. However, Thorin held his nephew fast.

"No, Fili." Thorin shouted.

"Let me go!" Fili growled angrily.

"Fili stop. You cannot save him."

"I can, I PROMISED." Fili cried now, tears streaming down his face. He grunted with tremendous effort, but those strong arms would not let him free.

His voice lowered, begging. "Please, let me go."

"I will not lose you both." Thorin's heart broke even as he said the words.

"No! KILI!." Fili screamed with all the breath he had. Like snake he twisted and turned attempting to break free.

Thorin shook his head and continued his tight grasp. After another few frantic seconds of wrestling, Fili suddenly went limp. The exhaustion of his trek and the magnitude of who he had lost washed over him.

Great sobs wracked his body. Kili was dead.

Thorin sensed the defeat be accepted by his nephew. His fierce hold instantly changed into one of comfort.

When Fili keened in heartbreaking loss, his was not the only voice to sound in grief.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that this is not meant as infringement on Tolkien. It's for pure fun. Also it's my first fanfic. I don't have a beta reader right now either. So I hope the mistakes aren't too bad to irritate gentle readers. We are introduced to Kili's fate and two important OCs**.

The clear water had become dark, full of menacing shapes. Kili felt the cold surround him, the water engulf him totally. However, centrifugal forces kept him spinning and trapped in the barrel. Had he been on land, the contents of his stomach would have emptied. Thrown against the rough wooden side, he could not move. He lost all since of direction, up, down, sideways were all the same.

Panic gripped the youngster. There was no opportunity to escape. His death was certain. In the last seconds of life, his thoughts were only of his kin, their quest, and most of all Fili. He prayed to Aule to watch over his brother. Then with a shudder all breath left the dwarf and his eyes closed.

Tomtom rubbed his large nose and yawned. The giant of man leaned against a very old oak. Its leaves had the hint of the fall to come. When he stood it was well over 7 feet tall. Very worn, but clean simple clothes covered his overly tall and formidable frame. He scratched his balding head then stretched. The day had been perfect. A very good way to end the last of summer.

The water falls nearby flowed out of solid rock. Currently it caught the golden rays of the quickly setting sun. A golden hue was cast over the cascading water. The view became breath taking. Gold water, silver ripples, and white bubbles made him smile. This was what he and Ade wanted to witness.

Under the shade of the oak, his companion snored on the patchwork quilt spread out across the grassy river bank. A empty wicker basket and two pairs of shoes lay on the edge. The picnic had been particularly delicious. Meat pies, fresh apples, cheese, and some honey mead filled their stomachs. Ade had fallen asleep soon after the meal.

He was about to awaken his friend, when the strangest sound met his ears. It was a large scrunching noise. The water flow was greatly diminished for a few seconds. Tomtom walked to the small river tilting his head. This did not make sense. But thinking things is not what Tomtom does. No, the giant was for good hard labor. Ade told him what needed to be done and he did it. He screwed his face up, momentarily staring at a loss what to do. Finally, the giant did what he always did in a thinking time, he turned to Ade.

His companion was covered in tan and beige clothes several sizes too large for the frame they covered. A long curly mass of shining golden hair spread untamed over the sleeping figure. Tomtom reached down to shake his friend.

"TOMTOM." He yelled as the scrunching noise grew louder.

The figure sat bolt upright revealing a young female in a state of abrupt confusion.

"What? Where?" She asked.

Tomtom pointed to the waterfall. "Tomtom gahh." He replied.

Ade followed the line of his pointing finger just in time to see a very battered wooded barrel explode out of the rock and water, closely followed by a dark figure. The water was released spurting out all over the place spraying the two friends in water. They were drenched.

They shot glances at each other in surprise then Ade laughed. Tomtom grinned. Their amusement was short lived. Tomtom spotted the dark figure bobbing in the wash of the water fall.

"Oh my stars!" Ade shouted. "It's a person! Grab him Tomtom."

The giant strode into the river and swiftly snatched the sodden shape. He lifted the figure easily and threw the male over his shoulders. His action was rougher than intended and forced some of the water lodging in Kili's lungs to spurt out.

Tomtom waded to shore, and then he sort of dropped the wet dwarf on the quilt. More water spurted out.

Ade's blue eyes grew three sizes larger. "Oh, gently, gently Tomtom, this is not an animal. In fact it's a dwarf." She said very quickly. "My, my, my. What do we do?" She kneeled beside the dwarf. Her hands twisted together in nervousness.

Tomtom grunted.

"Yes, the book. Which book of healing? I forget."

Tomtom shoved Kili on his side. "Grr."

"Green! That's the one. Thank you Tomtom. Page 46. The care and treatment of the drowned. Right. First step, tilt the head back." Her hands reached and moved quickly. "Second step, hold patient's nose and third is to blow into his mouth. Yes, that's it."

Her fingers went to Kili's poor broken nose. She frowned at the mashed appendage. Ade could not remember the last time she had seen a living person other than Tomtom. Now, her she was, touching a stranger's nose and lips with her own. Yuck.

She did this and was rewarded with a slight cough from Kili. She bent again and repeated the process. More water bubbled out. Suddenly Kili strained and coughed. He gasped and gulped in the fresh air.

Ade scrambled away from the dwarf and to Tomtom's side.

Kili coughed and sputtered. His lungs were still sodden. He fell back onto the quilt. Once more he lay still.

Ade and Tomtom frowned at one another. "It didn't work right. He must still have water in his lungs. We have to get it out."

Tomtom had a thought. It felt like a good one. One that got his a quick kiss and beams of approval from Ade. He decided to try it as his friend cautiously decided to kneel down to the dwarf once more.

Tomtom leaned over and grabbed Kili by the ankles. He lifted the dwarf upside and shook him. More water rushed out of Kili's nose and mouth. This time when the dwarf gasped for air, he didn't stop.

Ade smiled brightly. "You did it Tomtom! Well done. Now lay him down, gently this time."

Tomtom lowered Kili to the quilt much gentler. Ade scrambled on her knees to be beside him. As Tomtom stepped back, Ade's hand caught his and gave it a tender squeeze. "Thank you Tomtom. Now, what were steps four through eight?"

Kili's head pounded. It was as if all the dwarfs of the Blue Mountain were chipping away at his head. He heard the rush of blood in his ears. His vision was blurred and his entire body ached. However, worst of all was his left leg. Something was very wrong. He couldn't form words, much less coherent thought yet. He just moaned and made to grasp the aching appendage.

Ade was talking rapidly to Tomtom who watched silently when she saw the dwarf attempt to hold his leg. Her vision followed his hands and that's when the wound caught her attention. She had been too transfixed by the broken nose and the huge bump on her patient's head. She had missed the torn pant leg and the wood embedded in the dwarf's calf.

"OH, oh. More hurts." She tore the pant leg in two. Blood seeped at the edges. "Red book, time for the red one. But we must take him back home." Kili slumped back into the quilt. Exhaustion and injuries had caused the dwarf to pass out.

Tomtom grunted.

"Yes, I know. But he is unconscious. He is in hardly any shape to hurt us. We'll take him there and get him fixed up. Right as rain. Then we'll leave him outside of the valley. Moon is in three days. Time enough to help. Not enough time for him to cause trouble. Agreed?" She looked up at Tomtom hopefully.

Tomtom sighed. He could never refuse Ade.

**Next chapter-The dwarfs grieve. Fili angst. Bilbo tries to help Thorin with the guilt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unexpected dwarf journey, Chapter 3**

**Hi, thanks to all of you who have followed and reviewed. I hope that you continue to enjoy this tale. **

Thorin and Fili rose from the river bank. Thorin could hear his companions shouting to them from the other side of the river.

"Where's Kili?" was the main message his companions shouted.

Fili had jumped up covered in mud and leaves. His uncle watched him warily ready to wrestle his young nephew away from the whirlpool once more. However, the blonde just began to search the large logs, nooks and crannies of the river bank, anywhere his brother could be possibly be.

Thorin had not the heart yet to tell them Kili's fate. "Search on your side of the river. Kili is ."

"Missing!" Fili shouted. He would not allow his Uncle to say it.

Thorin looked at his nephew in sorrow. The boy was in denial. However, he would not say it yet for Fili's sake.

"He was sucked into a whirlpool. Kili could be anywhere along the river. Keep a sharp eye out. We will meet up at the bridge of Breedon's Cross."

Bilbo turned to Bombur. "Whirlpool?" The hobbit frowned. Such things did not exist in the rivers and streams west of Bree. "As in pulled into the bottom of the river?"

"Aye, that's what he said." Balin shook his head in sorrow. He patted the unhappy hobbit on the shoulder.

Bilbo frowned. How could this happen to the spirited dwarf? "But, can a person survive that? Being sucked in?"

Balin replied what all the others feared. "Not likely. I'm sorry to say this, but we will be fortunate to find his body." Balin walked forward to stand beside the much shaken Bilbo. "Kili was a good lad. He deserved a better fate. Poor Fili, he will be long in recovering from this. They will both blame themselves for something neither could control. "

Bilbo shook his curly head. "I don't believe it. He could still come through this. Kili has survived worse dangers."

Ori began to cry as his own two brothers came closer to the youngest. They murmured comforting words to each other. Bilbo turned to them. Dori hugged the quiet scholar. Nori too, wrapped a comforting arm.

"Now, now Ori. We must help Fili and Thorin." Nori told the mourning dwarf.

Bilbo though, he couldn't just accept this. "But this is Kili. Kili! If anyone of us could survive it would be him!"

Bofur nodded and tried to give his hobbit friend a smile. "Perhaps so. Come, let's look."

Bilbo swallowed and shoved his hands in his wet pockets. He watched Fili frantically run along the river bank. He was wading waist deep in the water looking for any sign any clue of his beloved brother.

Then Bilbo's gaze shifted to Thorin. Bilbo's hope faded as he saw the look of defeat in the proud dwarf's features. Bilbo could stand it no more and moved along with the others. Shouts for Kili constantly sounding, the unhappy and worn dwarfs trudged on.

Fili sat on the docks of Lake-town, a whole day's search had led the dwarfs here. Thorin had announced his presence to the Master of Lake-town. The entire group was welcomed by the humans that lived here. For if a Durin once more held court at Erebor, this place would flow with trade and coin. Food and drink were offered and gratefully accepted by the dwarves. Yet, there was no song or feast. The group was trying to accept what had happened to the young dwarf. Most were still in a state of shock and denial. While Thorin talked and made plans, Fili fell away. He had no desire for Erebor or the gold anymore.

Since Kili's "disappearance', he had lost all interest in the company of others. Tomorrow the company would press on to Erebor. Fili already knew he would not be amongst them. His only conflict of this was leaving Thorin. The two brothers had sworn loyalty to their uncle, their king. Yet, Fili had also sworn another oath, one much older. He had promised to always be beside his little brother, best friends and companions forever. Now Kili was gone, lost in the cold waters. All their searching along the river banks in vain. He knew all the others, even Thorin believed Kili dead. Fili could not. He had not accepted this fate for his little brother. Kili was out there, in the woods. His brother needed him. This was the song, the oath that he would not forsake, to always protect his Kili.

He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The noise of others and his kinsmen was muted. Even in these deep thoughts he heard the sound of someone walking up behind him.

Bilbo looked at the young dwarf sitting alone. It was as if all the light around him just failed. Not even his golden head shown in the torch light.

"Hmm, Hmm." He announced his presence. Fili was on edge. No sense in alarming the lad.

Fili did not waver his gaze from the river's mouth. "Bilbo. I have no wish for company."

Bilbo nodded even though Fili could not see the gesture. "Yes, but your stomach may need the comfort of some food. I brought some. Just stew, but its good and hearty. Mostly meat." Bilbo smiled faintly.

Fili shook his head side to side. "I am not hungry. Give it to Bombur."

Bilbo sighed. A dwarf without an appetite was never a good sign. "C'mon you need to eat. Kili would not."

Fili turned on the hobbit then. "You know nothing about what Kili would want," he growled. "Go."

Bilbo thought for a second he was facing Thorin's wrath. He didn't shy away then, he would not shirk now.

"I have to disagree with you Fili. In the weeks we've been together, I watched you and your brother. I have come to know that Kili was the finest of archers. He was a noble and loyal lad who treated me with kindness and faced dangers with bravery and skill."

Fili's anger drained at the kind words of Bilbo. Images of Kili during their adventures filled his head.

"What I also learned about Kili is that he loved you. He would not want to see you without food, without rest. So please, I implore you, take the stew and eat. If for naught else, for your brother." He held out the steaming bowl to the young dwarf.

Fili sighed and took it. He would need to eat. Fili had to remain strong. Without tasting, he began to shovel the food into his mouth. Once more his blonde head turned toward the water.

Bilbo was pleased that Fili was eating. He supposed that should be enough progress out of a stubborn dwarf, but still the hobbit remained unsatisfied. So instead of leaving the lad, he moved to sit beside Fili. He drew his pipe out of his coat and began to light it.

Fili finished the food and sat the bowl down beside the hobbit. The silence stretched between the two.

Bilbo watched the waves. He could not imagine the thoughts of loss Fili was experiencing. He too mourned the young lad. His jokes, his pranks, and companionship had many this journey more of an adventure instead of one horrible danger after another. With his loss, the whole undertaking had shifted in the hobbit's view. Why did he remain? He craved no more adventure for the rest of his life. Honestly, the thought of all the riches of the world meant little to him. He wanted his hearth, his chair, his books, and little else.

The moon was rising quickly over the lake. It was not yet full, but almost. He watched its light brighten the black. Bilbo's eyes darted to the dwarf beside him. He knew the answers to his earlier musings. These wild, ill mannered beings who were too loud, too brash, and always hungry had become his friends. Most of all, although he would never admit to such a thing, Thorin had become his King. He may be a Hobbit of Bag's End, but his heart was with the lost dwarfs of Erebor.

"He is not dead. Do not speak of him in the past." Fili spoke quietly. He wasn't sure why he did; the words just tumbled out to fill a need he could not name. "Kili is out there, hurt, and lost."

Bilbo removed his pipe, licked his lips. "Hmm. Yes, I could see that. If anyone could make it out of a scrape like that, it would be Kili."

Fili nodded vigorously, glad to admit what he was thinking to someone, and have the same feeling returned. A weight shifted on his shoulders. His path of action was no longer in doubt.

Bilbo wondered if it was cruel to lead the brother on, but his heart also held out hope. Somehow the wildest, most trouble prone member of the company would have found a way out of the predicament. "Yes, if anyone could survive it is Kili. Why, he's probably going to return with tales too wild for us to believe in."

Fili nodded once more. "I intend to find him. I set out with first light. I will not leave my brother behind."

Dwarf and hobbit startled when a low gruff voice interrupted their conversation.

"No, Fili. You are needed here." Thorin's voice interrupted. "This quest must proceed forward, for time is a factor of our success. Word of our progress will have spread to our enemies quickly."

Fili rose swiftly. Bilbo scrambled to move up and away. He felt the sudden anger crash over Fili.

"I set out for my brother." Fili responded thru gritted teeth.

Thorin strode nearer, shaking his head. "Fili, we can do nothing more for Kili but mourn."

"NO! I WILL NOT!" Fili shouted. Bilbo jerked back. Oh yes, Fili was indeed a Durin. He went to stand beside Thorin.

Thorin's voice and posture had not been unkind towards Fili. Aule knew that he too, mourned Kili. Yet, this quest was not just for one dwarf, it was for all the lost dwarves of the Lonely Mountain.

Thorin drew a deep breath anger at the entire situation roaring inside his own head. "I forbid it. You swore

"Forbid?" Fili interrupted. "Forbid? I will not abandon my brother to his fate. "

"You have a duty."

"My duty is to my brother."

"TO YOUR PEOPLE. YOU ARE MY HEIR. Do you think I do this for my own glory? I do not. Every waking thought is of our people. Their unjust treatment, their fate at the hands of that damned dragon and those treacherous elves. Every day I try to be the person that they need. What they need most is their home, their riches restored." Thorin tried to explain.

Fili shrugged and gestured at Thorin wildly. "Our people have homes, we are safe. This is to satisfy your own lust for gold and revenge."

Now Thorin was pissed. Bilbo wondered if it was better for him to seek the aid of others before these two headstrong and noble dwarfs started to throw fists at one another.

"How dare you! That was your Grandfather, your great-grandfather as well who died at the hands of the orcs. Our people suffered and died. We are scattered, mocked by lesser beings. Always moving, never at rest. We owe our duty to all our ancestors and our people to restore Erebor! Do you have no understanding at all of what it is to be a Durin?"

Fili stood face to face with his uncle. "I understand family better than you. I swore an oath to my little brother to protect him always. He is out there. I know it. None of the gold, not the Arkenstone itself is worth the life of Kili. I would trade it all just to have him back."

Thorin's eyes took on a terrible rage matched only by Fili's fearsome stance. That's when Bilbo leaped in between the two.

He held his hands out to each trying to keep them from throwing a punch at the other. "Now, now. Let's hang on a minute. Harsh words, heat of the moment." He said quickly. "We are all very upset about Kili." _Where was Gandalf when he needed him_?

"Not Thorin, he's happy to move on. The quest means more than his own kin." Fili had lost all sense of propriety. His overwhelming anger and frustration allowed hard words to flow.

Fili's harsh words hurt his uncle deeply. Thorin growled. Bilbo took a step closer to the dwarf prince. "Thorin, he's mad with grief. The lad just needs to calm down." Bilbo turned to Fili. "Fili, you know very well that your Uncle loves Kili too. He just has so many others to care for than just Kili. His heart is broken as well."

Thorin glanced at the hobbit. One thing the stubborn and determined leader had learned that Bilbo was much more than meets the eye. His words and actions were much needed in desperate times.

The sounds of many footsteps could be heard rushing towards the three.

Fili took this opportunity to begin to walk past. Thorin's had shot out to halt his nephew. Fili stopped and grabbed it.

"Fili, don't." Bilbo pleaded. "This is not what Kili wants, nor you."

The two dwarfs stared at one another, focused only on each other's faces. Their companions gathered around them in awed silence.

Thorin swallowed. The pain in Fili's eyes brought back so many memories, so many losses. The pain of losing his own beloved brother to the goblin horde. The face of his sister, Dis hearing her husband and father dead. Long ago, he had promised her to care always for her sons. He had failed once more to protect those he loved the most.

He felt the anger at Fili fade. "You truly believe him to be alive?" His voice lowered to a whisper.

Fili's stance shifted. "I do. I can't explain it, but I know it."

"Then find him. Bring him back to us. Join us within the week if you have not located him in that time." Thorin released his nephew. "May Aule bless your quest."

Fili's face's suddenly lightened. "I will. We will be in time to reclaim our home. Thank you, Thorin, uncle; I am sorry that I doubted you. I had no right. "

Relief flooded the dwarfs, many let out breaths they'd been holding.

"You have fierce loyalty to your brother that is to be admired. Remember that you are my heir and one day, you will have to do the best by your people not just your own heart. Bring Kili back to us."

Fili nodded and then moved to hug his uncle. Then without another word, he set off to gather his things. He would wait no longer to search for Kili.

Balin walked to where Bilbo and Thorin stood. He rubbed his long beard.

"Thorin,

Thorin cut the elder dwarf off. "Help Fili prepare. Make sure he has what he needs. I wish to be alone a moment."

The other dwarfs nodded and followed Fili to where they had made their stay for the night.

Now Thorin looked to Balin. "Give him the information he needs to find us."

Balin reached out and patted Thorin's shoulder. "Do you think this wise? We could lose them both."

Thorin turned his weary eyes to the elder. "We already have if Kili is truly dead. Fili would come, fight out of sorrow and revenge. In this state he would join Kili in the halls of Mannos. He believes Kili alive. Only a search to satisfy this belief is the only chance we have of getting him back."

Balin nodded. "I'll be off then, help the Laddie prepare."

The eldest of the company walked away.

Bilbo stood there, not entirely certain why he had remained. His heart was only beginning to calm down. For a moment there he thought the two would come to blows and he had been in the center of it.

Thorin turned to stand in the spot Fili had been sitting in. His hands grasped behind his back. His dark head bowed in deep thought.

Bilbo sighed and stood beside Thorin.

"It's not your fault," Bilbo finally spoke.

Thorin gave no hint that he heard the hobbit speak.

"What happened, it was something that could not have been prepared for." Bilbo shrugged and moved closer to his king.

"Few events of this plagued journey could have been predicted. Yet, it was still my duty to watch over those boys. To have come this far and to lose Kili in this way." Thorin's words failed him.

"But you will continue on this quest for Erebor? Should we not join him?"

"No. We cannot. We have made it thus far, but those damned elves will follow our path. So too does Azog and his goblin horde. Time is something that we have little of if we wish to secure the mountain before all are assembled against us." Thorin sighed.

"Yet, you gave Fili a week to look; can we not spare that as well?" Bilbo pleaded.

"No, Master Hobbit, we cannot. There is much to be done."

"Very, well. If that's your decision." Bilbo tipped back and forth on his large hobbit feet.

"It is. Now, leave me to my thoughts." Thorin turned his vision out onto the dark waters. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The sun was not yet rising, but its golden rays were beginning to lighten the darkness. Fili had borrowed a small boat to carry him across the water. He would work his way back to the whirlpool. Somewhere, the group had missed the clues where his brother was.

He stepped out of the wooden vessel, pulling the boat onto the sandy shore. Fili hefted the bag of supplies that the others had packed so carefully for him onto his broad shoulders. He twisted his scabbard to a more comfortable position.

"Bilbo grab that extra sword and bow. Kili will need it." The blonde tilted his head indicating the weapons.

Bilbo sighed and put his ring back on. "How did you know? I quite thought I'd mastered this sneaking about."

Fili managed a small smile as he looked at his hobbit friend. "The boat dipped deeper in the water when you stepped into it."

"You're not angry are you? " Bilbo looked up at Fili. As the sun broke over the horizon, the light made Fili's hair shine once more. Fili had hope.

Fili continued to speak, "I am glad to have you along Bilbo Baggins. I have found that you have a most extraordinary manner that makes the impossible, well, possible. Together we will find Kili. However, the anger you should be wary of is that of my uncle. Once Thorin realizes his is missing "his" hobbit, I fear the people of Lake-town have not seen such a wrath since Smaug."

Bilbo looked back and forth to Fili and the settlement. Then he pulled up straight. Oh, yes, Thorin would be most angered. "Uh, yes, well then, we should away." He pointed up the river. "This way, yes? To the whirlpool and finding Kili."

The hobbit scurried past grabbing up the sword, bow, and quiver of arrows. Fili patted the hobbit on the back. Then he gave the town one quick glance before following Bilbo up the river's banks.

Next Chapter Kili and his two rescuers


	4. Chapter 4: Kili awakens

An Unexpected Dwarf Journey Chapter 4

**A quick update tonight. Kili finally meets his hosts and discovers that wizards, burglar hobbits and talking spiders maybe the least strange beings he's ever met. Hopefully you find this chapter a little lighter. In many ways I am poorly imitating Tolkien, trying to introduce moments of whimsy in between those of horror and adventure.**

When Kili finally came to consciousness, he thought at first he must be dreaming. His surroundings seemed so, well, odd. After the subdued colors of Riverdale and the dark, horrible dungeons of Mirkwood, this was bright. The ceiling was a royal blue with bright stars painted in yellows, golds, pinks, and greens. Comets whizzed by on swirls of white, while the moon was painted with a great deal of accuracy. Before he could assess the rest of the room, the worn and weary dwarf soon stopped taking in his surroundings and yelled instead.

"Ow! What in Mannos name, Owww!" Normally Kili was not this fussy, but nothing was normal on this day. He drew is wounded leg away from the ones causing him pain.

Ade's eyes grew huge at the sound of her patient's voice. A few layers of clothing had been replaced with what looked to be a white chef's apron. Her long, unruly golden curls were held back by a red strip of cloth. Standing next to the female stood Tomtom. He had on his own white apron, but it hung from his neck like a napkin. He was wearing large cooking mitts on both hands as well. And in his hands was a tray containing various tools, such as small knives, scissors, tweezers and several small bottle of liquids.

"Oh my stars. We didn't nestize the wound right. He's awake." Ade looked shocked and sunk from Kili's view. He could not get a good look at the strange woman. Tomtom just leaned forward to stare at their guest, trying to determine if the now conscious dwarf was a threat. Ade had somehow determined he was not, but sometimes Tomtom liked to double check Ade's guesses.

All of this had Kili alarmed. He was in a strange room, with a human giant glaring at him. He scrambled up against the headboard of the bed, eyes wild and scanning for anything that could be used as a weapon. Nothing much other than a ceramic mug was within reach.

The whole room was a riot of color. Furniture and objects contained within had been decorated with bright colors of paint, river stones and seeds. It was all very chaotic, wild and somehow organic at the same time. It was the outdoors in, but not in the highly ritualized and stylized way of the elves. This was how an artist or crafter might see the world and reflect it back.

Tomtom shrugged. This person was scared but he looked too wibbly woobly to be of any danger to himself or Ade. So he just stared and made no more movement toward their guest. Ade would tell him what to do.

Ade popped up immediately to Kili's right. "It's okay. We're Friendly." She whispered into his ear. "Honest."

Kili startled. The weird woman had moved quickly and unnoticed. "What?" Was about all he managed to get out before Ade started to speak. She was now wearing the strangest hat. It reminded him of a beekeeper's hat he had once seen in the markets. Only the one Ade was wearing was slightly smaller. He could not make out her face.

"He can talk! How wonderful!. Oh my. We can have, what is it? A conversation!" She said gleefully and clapped her hands together. "But first, we have to fix its leg. That will take stitches, the red book said so. Clean the wound, be sepsis, then stitch. Steps 3 through 9." She said to Tomtom because she honestly could not remember when she spoke to anyone else.

"What?" Kili repeated because with the bump on his head, nothing made sense to the young dwarf. This was weirder than the hobbit's home.

"Uh, oh. Maybe he can only say 'What'. Like you Tomtom, you can only say Tomtom. Or is that your name? Do we say names first? I don't remember how to greet anyone. Do you Tomtom?"

Tomtom shook his head and made no reply.

"Me neither. Hello What." Her head tilted and she thrust out her palm.

Kili's brain was in overload. Nothing in all his wild travels with the company had prepared him for this. "My name is Kili not what." He managed to say. His brain decided that the two before him posed no danger to him, at least not physically.

Ade smiled and took back her palm. She shrugged, deciding she had not remembered that part of the introductions correctly.

"Hello Kili Notwhat. I'm Ade and that's Tomtom. We are your hosts and rescuers." She explained with energy. She pointed to Tomtom who then grunted. "We will be continuing the surgery then we can exchange, oh what's the word..pleasantries."

She reached out and threw back the sheets Kili had moved his injured leg under.

Kili was appalled at the lack of proper greetings, personal space and just normalcy.

He was about to explain his name was just Kili not Kili Whatnot, when the cold air rushed over his nude dwarf body.

He managed a strangled cry and grabbed the sheets back down. "What? Where?"

Ade shushed him quickly. "Whatnot, don't worry, I've practiced lots on Tomtom, myself and various goats, a cow, two rabbits and a cat. I am so glad you are not a dangerous sort. I'd hate to be doing this in the barn, with you all tied up and everything."

Kili's brain rushed to catch up with what was happening. These two acted as if they had never seen another person before in their lives. They had no idea what was "normal" around others. Including not speaking everything you are thinking. His head stopped on the 'not a dangerous sort' and Kili tried to decide if he should be insulted.

Ade had barreled onto another part of the conversation, steps of the surgery he supposed. Kili realized Ade had no real clue when to stop talking and let another speak. So he drew a deep breath and waded in.

"My name is Kili, not Kili Whatnot. Where are my clothes? Where am I? Where is my brother?" He shrugged the sheets back in place as Ade had thrown them back again.

"Questions. SO many at once. Which do I answer first?" Ade asked Tomtom.

Kili wanted to scream. His head was pounding, his leg hurt and frankly his chest felt like Tomtom had sat on it. His patience was worn thin. Suddenly the young dwarf had images of him doing similar things to adults as a young dwarf. This was his past coming back to haunt him. But he had been a young child, not a . Wait what was Ade to begin with? He couldn't make out much in that ridiculous get up of hat, apron, large clothes and white gloves.

He drew a deep breath to steady his nerves. Think the situation through, don't jump to conclusions and make it worse. That's what Balin and Thorin had tried to pound into his thick dwarf skull. This was the first time he found that advice particularly useful. Especially since no sign of Fili was to be found anywhere.

"Answer this one first, then pause a moment and allow me to respond." He stated simply. "Where is my brother, Fili?"

Ade shrugged her shoulders. Tomtom grunted. "Good guess Tomtom. Where you last left him?"

Kili slammed his palm against his head. That hurt. Obviously, Tomtom did not speak. He rephrased the question. "Have you seen anyone else other than me?"

Now Ade had his full attention and not Tomtom. "Noo. Not in." She wiggled her fingers as if counting. "Oh forty years or more. You're the first. Probably the last too. Don't think anymore will be popping in the way you did. Do I pause now? Because I really want to operate. Then talk. Infection, it can be very nasty. Once Wilbur got a nasty one on her right foreleg. Took months for it too properly heal, it did."

Tomtom nodded in agreement. "Tom." He mumbled.

"Wilbur didn't give any milk the entire time. Horrible it was for her and us too. I think I should pause now judging by the look on your face."

Kili rubbed his eyes and let out a breath. Fili and the others were not here, which meant they were looking for him. Unless.."Another question, how long have I been here?"

Ade furrowed her brow although Kili could not see it. "Approximately 18 hours. I have a clock and it works magnificently. It's amazing the craftsmanship of it. I will show it to you if you like, but really, we need to get that wood out of your leg. Why don't you want me to take the wood out? Do you like it there?"

Kili preemptively held down the white sheets as Ade's hands reached out. "No. I don't like it there. Next question," he rushed, "where are my clothes?"

"On the river bank. They were wet and nasty. Covered in blood and muck, Awful. Can't let you have that kind of stuff in the house if the others can't. I mean Blasé, Woody and Chester have been shooed out the doors in that state, it wouldn't be fair to let you. They're animals, but they have feelings too." Ade explained as if this would clear up Kili's confusion.

"You don't just undress a person! It's just not proper!" Kili complained.

"Why? Are you embarrassed? Is that it? I also had to examine you for wounds. Everything looked to be functioning properly. Proportions were a little large especially when your nethers warmed up. But you looked quite fine to me. Of course, I may not be the best judge. Is that normal for a male dwarf?"

Kili shrieked. This had to be a nightmare.


	5. Ch 5: Bilbo and Fili search for Kili

**A quick update on Fili and Bilbo's day this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favored or reviewed. I hope that my attempts continue to amuse you. This update is of a more somber tone before return to Kili, Ade and Tomtom. **

Fili shoulders dipped in frustration and weariness. The young dwarf had held such hopes this morning. Yet, the two companions could find no sign of Kili or even his barrel. They had found a multitude of rodents, snakes, turtles and frogs. Now the sun was sinking in the west and it would be time soon to find a camp site.

Bilbo's mouth was a thin line. He couldn't remember a day spent in such quiet with a dwarf since this adventure had begun. However, he said little other than a word or two of encouragement during the day. The hobbit was also covered in muck and mud from searching along the river's banks. Hobbits were tidy creatures. He longed for a hot bath and clean clothes. Yet he never muttered a word of complaint. He was the one who had decided to go along with Fili.

Fili stroked his beard and as his red rimmed eyes took in the landscape. He had not slept in days now. The exhaustion was catching up to him.

"Over there, at that outcrop. We will make our camp for the evening." Fili ordered and Bilbo nodded. Bilbo began the short hike up the hillside. The outcrop of granite stones would provide enough shelter for the two.

It wasn't until the sun had set and the winds grew blustery that Fili and Bilbo had a real conversation. Fili had decided they would not risk a fire. It was only the two of them and he had no desire to attract any attention. They were out of the wind so it was warm enough to sleep. The two sat with their backs against the cold stone looking down on the river below through the oaks and pines. Their bedding was laid out but neither had made a move toward the blankets. The skies grew clouded and the stars hidden from their gaze.

Fili had eaten what Bilbo had set out before him. It was mechanical. He did so without tasting or enjoyment. Fili performed it as he would any other mundane task. His eyes were haunted.

Bilbo just could not stand one more moment of the dwarf's quiet misery, so he began to hum a soft tune. It was calming to Bilbo. Something to steady his own emotions after such a rough day.

After Bilbo was done, Fili took in a deep breath and leaned more into their stony shelter. "That sounds like a song our ma used to sing to us, really Kili. He could be a fussy baby."

Bilbo smiled. "It was. I mean it is a common lullaby for hobbits, that is. My own mother would sing it to me. It gave me great comfort when I was a wee lad. Kili was a fussy child?"

"Yes, he couldn't help it."

"Why? Why couldn't he help it?'

Fili rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Kili was born too soon. As a result he has always been a bit small for his age. We were lucky he even survived his first year. But my little brother was a fighter. In many ways he is more than a Durin than I. Kili lived in spite of the fears of the healers."

Bilbo was glad to had Fili talking. He did not know how dwarfs dealt with grief. The hobbit realized that they were probably very stoic about it. However, Bilbo believed that Fili needed grounding in the living Right now, that meant talking.

"Was he sick a lot then?"

"Kili was born the day our father and grandfather perished in Moiria. Our mother went into labor upon the news of their deaths. I did not even get to see but a glance of his small head for the first few weeks. They did not want me to become attached to one more person who would just die."

Bilbo could not help himself. He patted Fili's arm. Fili did not remove it so Bilbo let it rest there.

"After a month I could no longer stand the curiosity. I snuck into my mother's tent during the night. Everyone was asleep, but not Kili. He was in his basket." Fili smiled now at the memory of it. "Kili was sucking on his fingers and his feet. His feet were constantly kicking. It was as if he couldn't wait to get out of his bed and explore the world. He looked at me with those large bright eyes and smiled." Fili sighed and looked at his hobbit friend. "I became a big brother in that moment. Even thought I'd knew I'd get in trouble, I couldn't leave him. So I sat. I touched his hair, his tiny fingers. He shoved mine in his mouth."

Bilbo laughed. "Dwarf appetites. You're not too picky even at that age."

Fili allowed a slight grin. "It was a magical moment right until Kili let loose with the stinkiest shit I had ever smelled in my entire life."

"Worse than troll dung?"

"Well, maybe not that bad." Fili was really lost to the memory. "I was the big responsible brother of 5. So when Kili started to squirm, I figured I had better clean it up. I was determined to stay so I did not want him to cry. Of course, I had no clue what I was doing. The moment I opened his diaper, he sprayed me with pee." Bilbo's laughter interrupted Fili. "Not of a word of this tale to Kili mind you. Or he will be shooting his arrows at me until I resemble a hedgehog."

Bilbo held up his hands in surrender. "Not a word. I swear." He was very pleased with how much Fili was chatting. His mind was on his brother, not his brother's loss.

"Anyhow, I will just leave it to your imagination and spare you the rest of the grisly details. His nurse and our mother were not too pleased with the results. I ended up in a bath and got a good scolding. After that though, they allowed me to see him. We have not been parted since until now."

Bilbo patted his arm. "You are a very good brother indeed, if you were willing to change his diapers."

"No, not really. I soon learned that whenever Kili really kicked his feet, he was dirtying his diaper. I tried to disappear at those moments." Fili's voice trailed to almost a whisper. "He is lost, maybe dead."

"You cannot blame yourself. It was an act of nature."

"Oh, no Master Dwarf. I do and will. I should not have been playing jokes while we were still in the river."

"Twaddle." Bilbo exclaimed and stood up. Fili's eyes tracked his sudden agitated movement. "You are as bad as Thorin." Bilbo pointed vaguely in Lake-town's direction. "The two of you cannot take responsibility for the river's flow. It was an accident." Bilbo moved backed toward Fili while shaking his head. "Kili is probably somewhere, this very second, blaming himself for the whole mess as well. You three are a matched set."

"You think him still alive?" Fili's voice betrayed his desparation.

"The question is do you? Do you still have that same feeling, even after this day?" Bilbo asked.

"I do." Fili would not believe his brother dead until he found a body.

Bilbo nodded his head. "Then I do as well. Kili is alive. We will not give up hope. We still have the other side of the river to search."

"Yes, we do". Fili rewarded Bilbo with a tired grin. He understood what the hobbit was doing. Fili appreciated it. "Come Master Hobbit and rest. You need no longer fear that I will succumb to melancholy on this night."

Bilbo shook his shaggy mane. "Oh no, it is you who shall sleep first Fili. You are about to fall over as it is. I will keep watch and you shall sleep this night. No arguments. Lie down." He gently pulled Fili toward his bedroll.

Fili snorted. "Now who is the stubborn one? Master Burglar you sound like a Durin yourself." However, the blonde dwarf moved to rest inside his sleeping blankets.

Bilbo shrugged. "No, I am not. I am a sensible, responsible hobbit of Bag's End. Although you dwarfs have probably ruined me of that reputation as well."

Fili rested his head on his left elbow. "Have we ruined you Bilbo? Has our quest for Erebor harmed you beyond repair?" Fili wondered the same for himself.

"No, of course not, I have no regrets about joining this company. Put that from your mind my friend. I was only teasing." Bilbo soothed.

"I am sorry Bilbo. You've done a remarkable job of adapting to all of us. I know that we dwarfs have a reputation as a difficult lot."

"Difficult is not the word I would choose. But I thank you for your kind words. You and, "Bilbo paused for a second. "Kili have been very friendly to me." Even now it was impossible to think of one without the other.

"Uncle was the worst though, but you showed him, you showed all of us. You are a brave and loyal friend, Bilbo. We have made it thus far because of you."

"Nonsense. We have all played our roles. Team effort, I believe." Bilbo grew uneasy with the praise. "Now get to sleep. We have a long day ahead."

"Wake me in a few hours. I do not want to carry a sleepy hobbit as Bomfur has." Fili teased.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Sleep."


	6. Chapter 6: The Library of Everpeace

**Kili's surgery. This is a rather long chapter where we learn a great deal more about Ade and Tomtom. We begin the set up for the trouble that our favorite dwarf brothers will find themselves in. This story is a slow build to the action, so I hope that you bear with me. I promise the next will have more of our dear dwarfs and a certain hobbit's adventures. I thank all those who have reviewed and continue to stick with my story.**

Ade and Tomtom jumped and started to look around the room. "Is there a bee or a wasp? We once got one bigger than a cat. It flew in here and bumbled around making a huge mess! It destroyed my jar of strawberry jam!"

Tomtom set down his tray and the two began to run around the room looking for the imagined pest.

"No, NO. There's no bug!" Kili shook his head in disbelief.

The two stopped in their tracks. "Then why did ya yell then? I haven't even started operating yet. You can yell all you want, we won't mind. Why the last time.."

"Stop! I was complaining about my, my," now Kili was trying to look for a proper word to handle his embarrassing situation, but gave up. These two know nothing of propriety so we should he? "My nakedness! It's not proper to look at a person's privates."

"But I'm your doctor. Tomtom's your nurse. We even made outfits. Just like in the book. And we are being sepsis and we'll nestize ya too. SO don't worry NotWhat, we are on the job."

Kili looked at the two strangers now back beside his bed. His leg throbbed almost as hard as his head. However, his "physicians" were right. The wood had to come out. Sigh, "Fine, just don't remove my sheet again. And could I get some clothes?"

Even behind the netting of her weird hat, Kili could make out the smile. "Yea! Tomtom would you let Notwhat"

"Kili."

"Kili, borrow a shirt? I think it would fit him."

Tomtom nodded and left the room.

"What book are you talking about? Where is this place? What does sepsis mean or nestisize? I'm not sure I like that word." Kili added with a pout. He figured he could pout at this stage, he earned the right.

Just like he figured, Ade was too happy to explain. She reached over and held out a very old, but well preserved book in front of the dwarf's face. The book had diagrams and figures of a couple of minor wounds. The words however, made no sense to the dwarf. They reminded him of something he'd see in Riverdale.

Ade leaned in and whispered. "This book is ancient. Older than the trees it is. Written in the First Age by an elvish healer. She was genius. Absolutely brilliant."

"You're using an elf book on a dwarf? Where did you get such a thing?" Kili wasn't too sure about this.

"Why not? Used it on myself and Tomtom. All the same basically with a few minor details. Got that from another book. That was the Comparative Anatomy and Physiology of Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits and Humans by Peri Merryweather. Great book, lots of pictures. Anyhow, we will be very clean. We will clean your wound and use clean tools. That is sepsis. Nestize means you won't feel it."

Kili furrowed his brow. That didn't sound bad at all. In fact it made a good deal of sense. Tomtom returned with a large beige shirt and handed it to Kili. Kili shrugged it on. It was huge and it hung off of the dwarf in huge folds of fabric. He schouched it down over his hip. "Thanks." He told the giant who gave him a grin.

"See perfect fit." Ade replied. Obviously the female didn't have a lick of fashion sense. "Okay, now to the surgery. Since you're awake, this is going to be trickier. I'm going to have to add an extra step."

Kili watched with curiosity as the female turned and grabbed a clear glass bottle containing a dark brown liquid. "This will do it. Couple mugs of this and you'll be nesitized." She poured the liquid into the ceramic mug on his bed stand. She handed it to the very cautious dwarf.

He sniffed. His eyes grew wide from the smell of alcohol. "I'm not sure." He didn't think the two would try to poison him outright.

Ade turned to Tomtom and grunted frustrated. "Are all male dwarfs such cautious nellies?"

Kili was insulted. "I am a warrior!"He declared with a fire in his eye.

Ade didn't seem impressed. "Really, then warrior's are kind of wimps. I thought they'd be tougher than that. They are in the books. They never worry about their clothes, worrying about their nethers, worrying about a little bit of "

Kili cut her off. "I am not a wimp. I've faced orcs, goblins and giant talking spiders and, and, elves." He sputtered.

"Now that does sound interesting. You can tell us about it later after you've had surgery. Drink up mighty warrior." Ade replied while Tomtom smirked.

Kili glared at the woman. He knew when he was being mocked. Tomtom sighed grabbed the mug from Ade's hand and drank. When he was done he licked his lips and smiled. He handed the now empty cup back to Kili.

Kili's eyebrows shot up. That was a drink worthy of any dwarf. " Fine. Fill me up."

Ade gave Tomtom a nod of approval. She filled the mug with the rich brown liquid.

Kili took it. He hesitated for only a second, then reminding himself he was Durin, he swallowed. For all the smell of alcohol, it went down much smoother than he expected. This was no ale, nor any of the fruity wines that Bilbo or Gandalf favored. This was something else entirely. The dwarf felt a burn begin in his throat but he was determined to drain the entire thing. He was not going to be outdone by some childish giant. When he stopped, Kili's eye's bulged out. He coughed and gasped.

"Water, here, drink this." Ade gave him another cup containing water and the dwarf downed it all.

He lay there panting and immediately, a warm rather pleasant glow began to emanate from his stomach which had held precious little in the last few hours. Ade and Tomtom both encroached his personal space, examining his face. This time though, Kili just smiled.

"What is that stuff? It's wonderful" He held the cup out again. Ade looked at Tomtom who nodded. She refilled it. This time Kili drank slower and savored the flavor. However, soon the cup was empty. Ade gave him another cup of water.

Kili flopped back in his bed. Despite everything, his head, his chest and his leg, he actually felt pretty damn good. If this was nestitizing, he was all for it.

Ade leaned over to Tomtom. "He isn't out yet, but he's happy. What do ya think?" Tomtom nodded negatively. Ade seemed lost in thought.

"Is called whizzkey. We use it occasionally. We have a barrel of the stuff left over from the old days. Can you feel this?" She poked his wounded leg gently.

"Yes, but I don't give a rat's ass. Just fill my mug up." Kili laughed and then waved the cup toward his surgeon.

"Hmm. Close enough, I guess. Okay, here is steps 3 through 9.

"I want my whizzkey." Kili whined and reached out for the glass bottle.

She slapped his hand away. "In a moment Tomtom is gonna hold your leg down when I cut your skin, I'll get the wood out, clean it and do stitches. Then your hurts are done."

Kili gave her a smoldering look that had worked on many a barmaid back in the Blue Mountains. Ade rolled her eyes. However, even she wasn't totally immune to Kili's charms. She poured more into his cup then took a big swill out of the bottle herself.

Kili laughed and belched. Tomtom set down the tray and Ade went to work, talking the whole way through steps 3 through 9 while referring to the book once more.

Kili giggled at everything. He watched with fascination as she cleaned the wound, then began digging the wood out of his leg. It hurt, but it was like a far away distant sort of thing. However, he began to grow very, very tired. While Ade was stitching his leg back together the very drunk dwarf finally fell into unconsciousness.

It was very dark when Kili awoke. His head pounded. In fact it felt as if it would split in two. His head swirled with the strangest of dreams. His brother, his uncle looking for him, large trolls trying to eat him and him running around unclothed in the halls of Greenwood being chased by a beautiful female elf. When she had caught him, his dreams became really _interesting_. Kili tried to sit up and moaned. A warm hairy something had curled around his side and laid on the excess of his shirt.

Slowly his dark eyes opened and he was instantly glad that only a few candles lit the room. He grunted and shifted his gaze slightly. His bedside companion was a rather large gingered cat who seemed rather displeased with his movement. Its green eyes peered into his with a kind of feline superiority. Sort of like, you move, you die kind of thing.

However, the young hung over dwarf decided he'd risk the feline wrath. Kili felt nauseous, needing to pee and needed more water. He glanced about the room to see Ade asleep in a rocking chair pulled next to his bedside. She leaned back in the chair with her legs balanced on his mattress. A very soft snore came from behind the hat. In her lap was yet another cat, this one smaller with white and black markings. Tomtom was not in the room at all.

Kili shifted. He saw there was a cup of water near his bed stand and quickly drank it all. Then the urge to urinate hit him again. Despite everything, he had to obey his body's urge. As he shifted he began to look for a chamber pot or a hint of a bathroom. Nothing.

Ade continued to snore, not the least aroused by his stirrings. Kili threw back the bed sheets and the cat gave a meow unhappily.

Kili tested his sore leg. He found he could place some weight on it so he began to limp gingerly to what he hoped was the front door. Perhaps these two simple folk had an outhouse.

Kili grimaced as he limped out of the house and out of the front door. He barely took in his surroundings, but the house seemed to be decorated in much the same fashion as the bedroom.

He didn't make it far when he spotted a tree in the yard. That was close enough.

A few moments later, Kili turned and one hand leaned against the tree for stability. A goat wandered nearby, chewing on some grass and staring at him cautiously. A few feet beyond that was two fat milk cows. A rooster began to crow as the light hit.

It was predawn, but his vision adjusted. This place reminded him of shire at first, if it was surrounded by tall mountainous cliffs on either side. Animals wandered around freely. There was a huge vegetable garden fenced off. Another fenced garden almost the same size contained herbs and various flowers. The place was overflowing with greenery in pots and buckets. When he turned toward the home of Ade and Tomtom, his opinion changed again. Their home was built into the side of a mountain cliff about two stories high. It showed more characteristics of dwarven architecture than hobbit. However, the second floor had arches and a patio that distinctly made him think of Riverdale. It was a confusing mash of several techniques but somehow they all worked to make a very pleasant home.

In the distance he could hear flowing water. _That damn river_. He mentally growled. Kili's thoughts turned toward his brother and his fellow companions. _Did they think him dead? How did he get here? Why hadn't Fili found him yet? _All these thoughts and more flashed through his brain_. _He felt guilt at the last though. _ It wasn't Fili's fault that he was here. Nope. He'd managed that all on his own, thank you._

Kili's vision was still not a 100 percent, but he caught a glimpse of something more, just beyond the hedges when his solitary excursion was interrupted.

"There you are. Got worried about you. How do you feel?" Ade's voice was soft. Kili was grateful that she didn't have her usual intensity.

"Leg's better, but my head.."

She nodded. "Let's get you inside. I've got something for that."

A few minutes later, Kili found himself at a large wooden table in the kitchen. She had his leg propped up in another chair and covered him in a soft quilt. Kili watched quietly while she stoked a fire and began to prepare a meal. He said little even though his had so many questions. He wasn't certain he could handle the noise of his own voice.

Kili found himself gently stirred. He'd fallen asleep once more. "Drink this slowly. It will help with all your hurts."

Kili sniffed again. He wasn't sure he wanted to be nesitized this soon again. But this smelt like hobbit tea and herbs. He drank it and was surprised to find it a little sweet, not bitter.

Ade surprisingly, said nothing else and continued about her morning routine of fixing breakfast. Tomtom came into the room and stretched. Ade walked up to him and the two shared a huge hug. Tomtom nodded towards the door and left with a bucket in his hand.

Kili had finished the drink and continued to sit quietly. Ade refilled it and placed a dark bread in front on him with butter on it. "This won't upset your stomach."

Kili managed to mutter thanks. Ade was no longer wearing her white apron or mitts, but she kept that ridiculous hat on.

The smell of breakfast wafted across the room. Eggs and some oatmeal were cooked. She sat out a jar of jam. Tomtom returned with a bucket of fresh milk.

Kili found himself feeling much more normal. His hosts piled a plate full of food and more tea in front of him.

"Let's eat." Ade said and she and Tomtom joined Kili in the simple but filling breakfast.

"Thank you for everything. You have been most gracious hosts." Kili broke the silence. Despite their comedic appearance and weirdness, these two shown nothing but kindness to him. He was in their debt.

"Your welcome Kili Notwhat. We hope that we have treated you as good hosts would. But honestly, we are a little uncertain about the whole concept." Ade replied. She handed the jam to Tomtom without the giant even hinting that he needed it.

Time for some answers to the questions rolling around in his head. "My lady would you mind telling me where I am. I have no clue to my whereabouts."

Ade looked at Tomtom and the two seemed to have a silent conversation. Tomtom pointed to something outside and shook his head. Ade frowned, but sighed. She also pointed. Kili watched the two have this silent communication. It reminded him of Fili whom he missed desperately.

Ade sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "We will tell you, if you promise on what you hold most sacred, never to reveal us to the outside world."

"Ade, I swear I mean you and Tomtom no harm."

"Please." She begged.

"I, Kili, son of Dis, swear by the Arkenstone of the Erebor that I will tell no one of this place."

That made the two of them happy. "Well, then, you are at the great library of the secret valley of Everpeace. Tomtom and I are its last keepers."

"What? I have never heard of such a place." Kili was bewildered.

Ade shrugged. "I don't imagine you would. Hopefully no one of the outside world does." She took a bite out of her eggs.

"Why?"

"Because, the knowledge here is too great, too dangerous to be in wicked hands. And that is all that is out there now. Its dark. Dangerous. Full of murderers, thieves and brigands. Shadows." Ade said very loudly and with her usual energy.

Kili shrank back a little at the outburst. "I assure you that I am none of those."

"I know. You have a good heart. Tomtom can tell. But others do not."

Kili had to know now, "Is there a way out of this place? I must return to my brother and my friends."

"Yes, but not until tomorrow may you leave this place." Ade replied soothing his sudden fear.

Kili was anxious to return to his comrades. "Why? Is it my wounds, I assure you I have travelled with worse."

"No. Because the gate won't open. You need a full moon to leave. The gate won't work until then. That's tomorrow. Then you may leave as long as you never tell about us to others."

Tomtom growled but not at them.

"Tomtom would like to remind you that you promised. No one, especially bad guys Ever."

Kili nodded. "I swear."

"We will get your clothes later, but they'll need a good washing before you can put them back on. Still don't understand why you wouldn't let Tomtom carry you on his shoulders." Ade said.

Kili grumbled, "Because I have no pants!"

"Oh, that again. Honestly, do all warriors worry about clothes?"

"Only when we don't have them on." Kili replied in a huff.

Tomtom lead the way and Kili limped behind them. Ade had handed him a walking stick to aid him in his short journey. Kili had wound his sheet around him like a kilt. Stuffed inside that was his overly large shirt.

The two were still squabbling about what actually warriors should be like, when Tomtom stepped out of the way and Kili could get his first good view of the library.

Kili stopped and just stared with his mouth open. This location was unlike anything he'd ever seen or even imagined before.

To say that it was beautiful would not do this place justice. In front of him stood a huge sculpture of white marble, stone and precious metals. The four figures, a female elf, a female human, a male dwarf and a male hobbit so lovingly created that they seemed lifelike stood on a winding dais of increasing height. The effect was all the figures stood at eye level to one another. Each hand one hand reaching up toward a lantern which glowed with crystal colors of the rainbow. It was magnificent.

Beyond this impressive visual there stood a huge tree. It was easily as tall as the five storied building behind it. But this tree was no ordinary one. For all four of the seasons were represented at once. The right side of the tree closest to the ground was empty of leaves or fruit. A few feet above that barren limbs sprang white buds with pink and yellow centers. These buds drifted slowly through the air gently failing like snowflakes. These buds rose high to the center of the magical tree. Here the leaves became their normal size. Large red fruit, resembling apples dotted the greenery. This was tree at its most mature. Then followed huge leaves of gold, red and orange. These too rained down on the green carpet of grass. Never before had Kili seen something so magical. The tree lent an air of serenity and for the first time in months Kili found a sense of peace.

"Durin's beard. This place is " words failed the dwarf. They could never do this place justice. For the first time, Kili realized why two people might never want to leave this area. He finally tore his eyes away from this heavenly sight to the building that stood behind it. Like Ade and Tomtom's home, this building was a mix of architecture from all the races of Middle Earth. Yet the other was functional, homely. This was incredible. This was the perfect balance of the styles. White marble, smooth granite, inlaid stones and precious metals, supple arches, incredible sculptures and more rose up to the edges of the cliff itself.

"Majestic." Ade filled in. "I have not seen the outside word. However, I have little doubt that anything out there can compete with what we see before our eyes."

"My friends. I must agree. I do not think even the hallowed halls of Erebor could match this." Kili replied.

Tomtom smiled to Ade. He began the walk forward. "Come see the inside."

Tomtom went up the door. Kili knew in his heart this was the work of master dwarfs. The engineers and architects of this had to be geniuses. The metal that flowed in the curved designs seemed to glow as if still on fire from the forges. Yet as his hand brushed the metal, is was cool to the touch. He followed the giant in.

He stepped into something of dreams. The entry way was semicircular. Huge wooden desks and rows after rows of tables, small bookcases and desks greeted him. The floor was white marble inlaid with mosaics of how the world came into being. What surrounded the assembled furniture was wall upon walls of bookshelves. They flowed into each other like the limbs of a tree. The books nearer the first level were thicker and darker. As the shelves rose the books grew smaller and lighter colored. Up and up the shelves went. Some behind, some looking as if to topple on their heads. A few though held very little. These books seemed dark and dusty, full of dread. A carefully built lattice of wooden ladders and stone staircases rose up to follow the books as they reached toward the sky. Incredible artwork of paintings, sculpture and more decorated its nooks and crannies.

Kili's large eyes were wide with wonder. Oh, how he wished his brother was here to see this. And the hobbit! Why Bilbo would think he was in the undying lands. Ori would have wept with joy! "This is unbelievable. Truly a grand and noble place as there could be on this earth."

Tomtom smiled in pleasure and slapped Kili on the back with agreement. This startled the young dwarf. Some of the spell broken he hopped to a chair and sat down.

Ade's voice was respectful here. "This is the library. All the knowledge of the ages was sent here for thousands of years. What you see before you is the wisdom of all the free peoples."

"How can we not have heard of such a place? Why is this not surrounded by scholars?" Kili asked puzzled. He was no reader. Kili was a dwarf of action, but in this place, even he wanted to read and learn.

"Sauron." Ade said simply. She sat down beside Kili and stared up at the shelves. The stained glass windows cast such a warm light that was perfect for reading.

Kili bit his lip. Of course, the ancient dread that had cursed this world. The evil scourge that had caused so many hurts, so much evil.

Ade took Tomtom's hand and he held for a moment. He nodded at her in encouragement. This story was not an easy one. It was also one not told for more than four decades.

"This place was first realized long ago when all the world had hopes for peace and good. Before the deep dark wounds and distrust of the great races against one another. The most skilled artisans came to this secret valley to create a home for knowledge, for wisdom. It was meant to honor Eru. Here would be a place where the most brilliant of minds would exchange their findings, their songs with joy. It was glorious in those days. The library was full of beings devoted only to art or wisdom, all freely shared."

Ade moved to sit beside Kili. " For thousands of years scholars and artists meet in brotherhood. Then evil rose. The first builders of this place wisely feared that this sacred meeting area would be turned to one of evil. The elders wondered if they should put this building to flame rather than risk the information within. Yet, when the elders voted, not a one had the heart to destroy such beauty, such wisdom. Instead, a secret order was organized. Books, scrolls, maps would still be sent here. A special group would watch over them. They would make certain that the knowledge here would never fall to the wrong, greedy hands. However, the war with Sauron took a mighty toll. The organization of scholars dwindled to only a handful. The bitterness of the races, the mistrust led to this place being forgotten as the elders of our order wished it. Carefully, the elders removed all references to this sacred valley. They hushed the stories, the legends and the songs. Where they did exist, they said the great library was destroyed by evil. Over the centuries not even the first born remembered the glory of Everpeace. We had fallen out of myth into obscurity. The wealth and knowledge that the elders could not destroy was hidden from the world."

Kili rubbed his faced and glanced at the books. He was still sore and hurting from his imprisonment by the hands of the elves. However beautiful, he did not trust them. Thranduil did not trust dwarfs. Hobbits kept only to themselves. Humans, had little want to learn of any other race. They just bred like rabbits and yearned to spread out over the vastness of Middle Earth. There was no agreement between the races. Evil still thrived. The orcs, goblins, and the dragon all testament to that fact.

"I think I understand a little. But how do you and Tomtom come to be here? Are you members of this long ago order." Kili responded with great regret. Everpeace was a treasure built on sharing not hiding.

The sadness in Ade's voice was unmistakable. "We are. The very last too. We were both born here. Our parents kept this place as did their parents before them. We have not had any outsiders since the fall of Erebor when the last elder in the outside order came here."

"The scholars of Erebor knew of this place? That's impossible_!" If uncle only knew of this place! What was lost to the dragon, some of that knowledge surely lay on the shelves here_. Kili wondered.

"Well, at least one did. He was my father." Ade said with a sad smile. "My mother said he showed up with a long golden beard covered in soot. He was overburdened with three bags of books he'd rescued from Smaug's flames. Didn't even carry a weapon but parchment and no food. "

Kili could not resist the urge. Ade was now one of them. One of the lost dwarfs of Erebor.

"We mean to retake it." Kili admitted. _What harm would it do to tell this she dwarf of the quest_.?

"Retake it?" Ade was puzzled.

"Erebor, our home. My uncle Thorin seeks to take it back from Smaug. He will see that the dwarfs of the Lonely Mountain have their homes, their halls and their gold once more." Kili said with great conviction.

Ade looked up at Tomtom not sure she understood what she was hearing.

"Tom." He said. Tomtom moved toward a row of books. He had no need of the ladder that the others would have needed. Instead, he pulled out a beautiful book of rich brown leather. He untied its binding and handed it to Ade.

Ade thumbed through the pages until she found the page she was seeking. It bore a few fingerprints. Kili recognized it immediately in his own schoolings. It was a picture of the Lonely Mountain. On the opposite side was the name of his great grandfather, grandfather and uncle.

"Thorin son of Thrain returns to Erebor? The fire drake will still be there and its wrath is truly terrible." Ade asked with wonder. "Yet the longing to return, it must be incredible."

"Yes, he does. The lost dwarfs will have their home restored."

"Wait, you said Thorin was your uncle?"

"I did". Kili smiled. It was something to see his uncle in a history book.

"So that makes you a " Ade's voice rose in pitch.

"a nephew". Kili finished. "Not else. It is my elder brother Fili that is the heir. He makes a great prince. He is smart and fierce. The bravest dwarf a person could ask for. He doesn't have my failings of quick temper or impulsive actions. He is like Uncle Thorin. I am lucky enough to be his brother and his friend. My uncle has never forgotten our home, nor has he ever shirked his responsibility to our people. "

Ade laughed and Tomtom nodded. "Your brother sounds like quite a wonderful person. Your uncle must be very brave. I wish I could meet them too. But still this makes you royalty we reckon. Hey, this means we can add to the genealogy." Suddenly Ade's blue eyes grew in abrupt realization. "Oh my stars. We get to add to the knowledge of this hall. Why didn't I think of it before?"

She stood up and began to run around. So did Tomtom. They began pulling out parchment and inks, blank books and quills.

"We're idiots! We should be asking you a hundred questions. There is so much you could update! Ack, quickly Tomtom let's start with current events, new recipes, no wait, uh, political events, no, no time for bull, we can look up how to kill a dragon, oh yes!"

That got Kili's attention. "You have a book on how to kill a dragon?" He squeaked out in excitement.

Ade however continued on her rant, "gardening, healing, painting, no, yes. All of it. Wait, Let's start with genealogy." She grabbed her inked quill slid next to Kili and looked eagerly in his eyes.

"So, whose your daddy?"

**Thanks for sticking with me. Next chapter deals with Bilbo and Fili, plus just how does a certain dwarf handle '"his" hobbit disappearing?**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**I decided to update this tale. I reread it and cringed at the errors. Sheesh, for those that are still curious, thanks for sticking with me. I am not stopping Fili disowned either. (Honestly, what the hell was I thinking when I named it that or did that summary? I'm as scattered as Ade I think.) I would like to finish this story. I will tell it in a shorter version. I simply did not want Ade and Tomtom to have an unfinished tale. I love them. Plus its fun playing with a Kili who is less burdened. But still I have Fili and Bilbo alone together. I sense a pattern. The brothers won't be parted for much longer. Not that there won't be angst. Or bad guys. Or more made up Tolkien lore.**

"You tell him," grumbled Dori. Most of the company sat in the kitchen of the house the humans had lent them.

Nori shook his head vehemently, "No. I like my head right where it is."

Gloin offered, "Bofur, you do it. You have a way with words."

Bofur lowered his pipe. "I thank ye for yer kindness, but I think it might be best if Dwalin here tells him."

Dwalin put down his bowl of oatmeal. He grumbled at the assembled crowd. He growled at all of them. Dwalin stood up and began to make for the room where Thorin slept. Then he stopped. He went back to the table and grabbed his war hammer.

"A wise precaution." Bofur commented.

Dwalin rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Thorin was dressing in the new clothes the humans had provided. He heard the heavy bang on the door.

"Thorin," Dwalin's voice came through the heavy door.

Thorin took a moment for himself. He had tossed and turned all night. Worry over Fili, grief about Kili. "Dwalin."

Said dwarf walked into the room. The two had known each other for so many decades, they needed few words between them at times. In this they could by like Fili and Kili.

Dwalin looked as he had slept as well as Thorin, which was not much.

"What is it?" Thorin braced himself for more bad news.

"The hobbit's gone."

"What?"

"Bilbo. He went with Fili."

Thorin was silent for a moment. He shared a long suffering look with Dwalin. For a few long seconds Dwalin waited.

Thorin turned to look outside the window. He leaned against a nearby cabinet.

Then Thorin let loose a growl that started low and ended up shaking the windows in its frustration.

Bofur looked up at the bedroom above the kitchen. "It's a fair bet that our esteemed leader now knows the hobbit is no longer in our company."

Dori nodded, Nori left the room and Ori buried himself in his knitting. Gloin continued to eat. Bifur finished his meal blissfully unaware of the chaos around him.

"Durin's beard! What was that fool thinking?" Thorin shouted.

Dwalin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Fili or Bilbo?"

"Bilbo. Fili. BOTH!" Thorin spat out.

Dwalin resorted to reason. "Thorin, ye have to be glad that Fili ain't alone out there."

"Yes, but I thought he would pick someone else to help him. Someone really useful, not Bilbo."

"Uggh. We are not going there again."

Thorin shook his head. His comment was said in anger. Of course he thought the exact opposite. Thorin gave Dwalin a hurt look. "No. I won't pretend again. Still, I would have the hobbit here with us. He has a calming effect on everyone. Bilbo could have been useful here."

"Yea, ye wanted him to negotiate." Dwalin replied sarcastically. "Next time tell Fili who to take with 'em."

Thorin rolled his head at Dwalin. "I wanted to give the lad space. What do you mean next time? Do you believe Kili still alive?" Thorin did not try to hide the depth of his own desire at the statement.

Dwalin sighed. "Yea."

Thorin's blue eyes sought his."How? Logically, there is no way he survived."

"But it's Kili."

"Yea. It's Kili." The boy had been in and out of so many scrapes that his exploits were near legendary. Always the tale ended with a spectacular save of his hide. Usually Fili was involved since they were hardly separated. Still Kili had a talent to find trouble where there was none even without his elder brother's assistance.

"Then why are we here? Should we not join Fili and Bilbo? No one wants to give up on the lad. We still have a couple of weeks til Durin's Day."

"We need the humans' help."

"Bah. We got this far on our own. We can make it the rest of the way without their aid. Without the damn wizard too!" Dwalin stopped leaning against the wall. His disgust at Gandalf stranding the dwarrows still rubbed the warrior the wrong way.

Thorin nodded. Dwalin had expressed this particular frustration more than once. He shared it. Yet, he had ordered to do the same. Abandon family for the quest. Thorin felt shame course through his body. '_What good was Erebor if he didn't have his boys to share it with?'_ He might as well turn around and go back to Ered Luin.

Dwalin waited expectantly. He loved Thorin. Really he did. But honestly, he could be so damn thick.

Thorin looked out the window and rubbed his beard. "I have to speak with some of the human leaders this morning. We'll head out this afternoon. Get the others prepared to travel."

Dwalin smiled. "Aye. We'll be ready."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

Fili was awakened several hours later when a very sleepy hobbit had fallen on him in his sleep. Fili smiled at his friend. He could sense the dawn would soon be breaking. Surprisingly, he had slept. It was a dreamless sleep and for that Fili thanked Mahal.

Fili let his friend sleep for a while past dawn. A feeling stirred in gut. They were searching in the wrong place. Kili wasn't around the river. It had sucked him down. He knew that rivers disappeared and would travel many miles in underground caverns before resurfacing. They had to walk further back from the river. In the time Bilbo slept, Fili climbed the tall pine nearby and just stared at the landscape. He let it sink into his heart. Calm his mind, let the earth speak to him.

When Bilbo stirred, Fili knew exactly where to start the search once more.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzz

Ade, Kili and Tomtom stayed in the library late until the afternoon. They were all in high spirits. It was impossible to be in a lesser mood in such a grand place.

They talked about so many things. They switched from topic to topic on a whim. A hundred books were fetched by Tomtom. They wrote and added notes to some. Hours passed with their jokes and questions. Kili found himself starting to understand the two. He really liked them. When both his and Tomtom's stomach growled in unison, Ade jumped to her feet.

"Come on. Time for lunch I think! Maybe a picnic! Then we can come back here for more research!" Her joy was infectious. The hours spent with Kili had been so enjoyable. Once the warrior had relaxed, Kili fit in with the two of them easily.

His wonder at all the books and lore they knew had swept away all his earlier reservations. Kili could not help himself. For once he didn't feel stupid like he did with anybody else but Fili or Ori. There were no pressures of the quest. To be grown up beyond his young years. If only Fili was here with him, it would be perfect.

Kili stopped himself at the thought. They were sharing a meal like they had been friends for ages. He was still wearing his huge nightshirt and his sheet kilt. Kili knew he looked ridiculous, but he didn't feel like it for the first time in ages. Maybe it was because of those elves and their insults. Maybe it was the long days of near hopeless wandering in that damn forest, the spiders, the orcs, the trolls. Everything. Because for the first time since leaving Bilbo's home in the Shire, Kili felt like himself. That scared him. He was trying so damn hard to be grownup. It wasn't who we was. Not yet. He couldn't be the somber, serious dwarf that he felt Thorin needed.

Here he was more comfortable with two strangers than his uncle and the company. That scared him.

The three had left their talks of dwarrow genealogy and politics to a quickly put together picnic. They had ate underneath the shade of the magical seasonal tree. To Kili's dismay, Ade still did not remove her ridiculous hat. Instead she just loosened the tie and her food disappeared behind the hazy veil. Then Tomtom had begged Kili for a joke. Actually he just smiled and grunted, "Tomtom tom." It was Ade who of course explained to a confused dwarf what he wanted.

Which led to stupid one about a bee chasing a frog who chased a goose instead of the normal way of goose, frog, bee.

Ade laughed. She hugged Tomtom as he danced about in his interpretation of silly goose running from a very angry frog.

"I never thought of gander in that story in that particular way." Kili commented.

Ade leaned over, "Well, its' fun to act out stories sometimes. See them in a different way ya do." She pulled Kili off his seated position. "Join us. I'll be the frog. You be the bee."

Kili shook his head no. Tomtom came over and gave him a friendly shove. He flapped his arms and squawked.

Kili snickered, "Ok. Fine." He placed his hands side by side and made flapping motions. "Bzzz. Bzzz." He began to awkwardly chase Ade who was on her haunches leaping about.

Tomtom grinned and started to weave in and out of the two. They all got closer and closer with their silly noises and motions. Finally, Tomtom bumped into Ade who stumbled onto Kili's trailing sheet. They all fell together in a huge tumble.

Kili laughed so hard his eyes had tears. Tomtom was grinning like mad. Ade's laughter was like tiny bells.

"Oi, off me skirt!" Kili shouted as he roughly jerked the fabric from underneath Ade. She was in the process of standing up. When the sheet moved she lost her balance and landed in a heap in Kili's lap.

Instinctively, Kili caught her. Just then her silly hat fell back. Ade shouted in alarm as her arms wrapped around the dwarf for support.

For the first time since his arrival, Kili was able to actually see Ade's face. Untamed golden curls swirled out of their containment. They flowed like a stream down to her waist. Crystal blue eyes shown in alarm. Her lips were full and pink. Ade's face was sweet and perfect except for two things. Two long scars from the corner of her eyes to the point of her chin, white skin pale against the rest of her freckled cheeks.

Kili gasped in spite of himself. He was no stranger to knife marks. Those scars had been placed their deliberately.

He found himself staring.

Ade scrambled away from Kili as if he was on fire. She grabbed her hat and roughly shoved it back on.

Kili started to stand, a thousand questions on his lips.

Ade let loose a cry like a wounded animal. She ran. Tomtom frowned. He turned to Kili and shoved the dwarf roughly back down to his ass. Then he took off same path as his best friend.

Kili watched them leave in shock. _What the hell had happened_?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I'm tellin' ye, that short hairy dwarf prince is out in the wild. By his lonesome." The scraggly male told his mates. They all looked worse for wear and smelt even more terrible. The stood by the docks of the lake. The information he gotten from his harassing the kitchen maid proving useful. _'She had liked him, stupid cow didn't know it yet_.'

Rickyn nodded, "Terrible shame if he were to fall to orcs or worse, cut throats."

"Aye it would. I purpose we go help the lad out. Rescue him from all those dangers."

"For a nice fat ransom. No way them stone thumpin' dwarves don't have gold on em."

Grendle nodded as his two companions, "Things are lookin' up lads. Let's go find us some dwarf!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Very quick update on this. I am doing these chapters pretty fast so I hope the errors aren't too bad. Thanks for reading and review if ya like it.**

"Something's not right." Fili commented. His hands went to the rock formation as if the texture of the stone would tell him its secrets. Fili had finally awakened Bilbo more than two hours after dawn. After a cold breakfast they began to trek away some distance from the river. The hobbit was confused. He had no knowledge of caves or deep underground rivers other than what the journey had shown him. Those had been horrible, nasty places that he preferred to banish from his memory. The only good thing to come from those dank places had been his magic ring.

Of course he had followed Fili after a shrug. They spent the day in slightly more conversation than the last. Fili explained what he knew of such matters to the hobbit. Bilbo tried to stay attentitive as they wandered over the countryside. Once in a while he would ask a question, just to keep the discussion flowing. What mattered the most to the hobbit was Fili was less depressed and more optimistic about finding his lost sibling.

"I don't understand. How is something not right? I mean it's a bunch of rocks." Bilbo tilted his head to the side. '_Nope, changing his viewpoint did not help at all.'_

Fili put his hands on hips and let out a long sigh.

"I think we should eat something."

Fili laughed.

Bilbo twisted up his face. "It is long past luncheon. We have to maintain our strength." He was terribly hungry.

Fili gave Bilbo a small smile. He hadn't meant to offend his companion. "It's okay, Bilbo. I wasn't laughing at you. You're right we should eat."

"Good. I'll get started. I think we have some bacon and potatoes. If I can have a fire that is." Bilbo asked, his stomach growly loudly at the thought of food. Hobbits were not meant to go without warm meals. Of course they weren't meant to be wandering around lost in yet another harsh area either.

Fili nodded absentmindedly. "Go ahead. We haven't seen any sign of inhabitants. Orcs and goblins are sleeping." Fili climbed up one tall granite boulder and continued his search.

"Hmm." Bilbo pulled out Sting just to be certain. No blue glow greeted his eyes. _'Never hurt to be certain_.' Satisfied, he began to gather some wood to start a fire. It was obvious the dwarf was content for Bilbo to do the cooking while he continued on exploring. As long as he stayed nearby, Bilbo was fine with it.

Fili had told him the Mirkwood Elves would have long given up their search. They rarely strayed from their forest. Bilbo had screwed up his face still filled with anxiety. He wasn't entirely convinced. After all, he had spent a great deal more time wandering around the elves. They were a proud determined people. However, he still had his ring. If naught else he could slip away again and get help for Fili.

Bilbo pulled out a cast iron skillet. He had found in the kitchen yesterday while gathering supplies for their journey. It was well seasoned and he knew it would do the job once the fire got hot. For some strange reason, he felt curiously comforted by the utensil.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hide the boats." Grendle ordered the other three. Ricklyn had roped his friend into coming along on the adventure. At first the others weren't happy about their shares of the booty going down. However, Ricklyn pointed out this was a dwarf prince who had lots of combat training. They needed to take him alive. Or else there would be no ransom. The hobbit, well they weren't concerned about him in the least. Least not fighting, anyhow. Plus Farley had a bow and could actually hit a target. That could also come in handy.

It was rumored that the hobbit was a close personal friend of King Thorin. So perhaps he might be worth a bit of gold too. However, they had all decided if the hobbit was too much trouble, he'd just be killed. It was simpler that way. Show Thorin and his greedy ilk they were serious.

Grendle was in charge of the motley crew. He had some skill in tracking, as did his cousin, Gambol. Fortunately, the hobbit left some good tracks in the mud. Not that either was being particularly mindful of hiding their presence along the river.

So the four tramped through the river's banks as quietly as possible. They did not want to announce their presence to the dwarf. It wasn't always easy. Ricklyn slipped and fell into the waters at one point. When he waded to the shore he blamed Gambol. The two got in a heated fight which ended with both of them back in the river.

Grendle had been furious. He kicked both of them as they tried to right themselves. Then he threatened to kill Ricklyn if tried such a stupid stunt on Gambol again.

Ricklyn grumbled but looked away from Grendle's fury. They settled down after that.

They continued up the river looking for the Heir of Erebor.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzz

Kili rose up from the picnic blanket. He felt terrible. Kili never intended to stare at Ade's face. He just been so startled at first finally see her. Then to be confronted with those twin deep scars. He'd been shocked. Kili hit his head with both hands. Ade thought him rude and so did Tomtom.

He didn't blame either of them for that. This is why he would stink at being a diplomat. His expressions, his feelings were always at the surface. He tried to hide them. Be more like Fili and Thorin. Sometimes he succeeded. Usually it was when their lives or his was being threatened. Otherwise, not so much.

Kili had to apologize. Of all the people he'd met, Ade and Tomtom were the friendliest and most fun on this stupid journey. He just had to make things right with Ade. If Ade wad happy, so Tomtom would be also. So he straightened his sheet kilt and set out to find the duo.

It didn't take him too long. Tomtom left a pretty clear trail. After a few minutes, he could hear Ade's sobs. He stopped and took cover behind some bushes. Kili bit his lip, not sure how to proceed.

Ade was sitting underneath a tree. Nearby a fast flowing stream emerged from a small waterfall. Tomtom sat beside her, one massive arm around her shoulders. The giant cradled her close. The two had their backs to Kili, their attention on the water. Ade's hat was discarded some feet beside her.

Every so often Tomtom would mumble, "Tom." Ade would sniffle, her head laid on his massive chest.

Kili debated leaving. Maybe it would be best if he apologized at the house, when finally Ade spoke.

"Tomtom. You're the best, the greatest friend a person could have." Ade told her companion. The affection was obvious in her voice no matter what she said.

Tomtom smiled. He began to stroke her golden curls.

Ade stopped sobbing. "I'm sorry I ruined our fun day."

"Tom." The giant said, but his face indicated he did not blame his friend at all.

Ade shook her golden head, "Nope, it's my fault. I forgot to retie my hat. Kili Notwhat saw how hideous I am."

Tomtom did not like Ade blaming herself. It was only an accident. "Tomtom, tomtom, tomtom!"

"Well, of course. You're used to me. You never thought I was ugly." Ade reasoned. She didn't really blame Kili for his reaction. It was a normal thing she imagined. Which was another reason the dwarf had absolutely no desire to leave Everpeace.

Tomtom rolled his eyes. This was one of those things Ade was so slow about, "Tom, OM, om, tom!"

"You're right. I shouldn't listen to the past. I'm sorry. I can't forget that day. I never will." Ade's voice grew somber. She involuntarily shudder at the memory.

Tomtom sighed. Best for his friend to never think on the horrible time.

Ade patted Tomtom's leg in sympathy,"I know you haven't either. We just fooled ourselves. Put it away on a shelf and make believed it away."

"Tomtom. Mmm." The giant pointed to the faraway gate hidden by the trees and greenery.

She nodded. "Yea. He'll leave soon. Probably is at the gate already. But that's okay. It'll just go back to you and me. Kili is fun. But his life is out there, not with us two." For a brief moment today, Ade thought about asking Kili to stay. Of course she'd talk it over with Tomtom first. It was so spontaneous with Kili around, even more than normal. She liked that. Plus he was young and friendly like her. Ade didn't not like to dwell on the thought he dearest friend, Tomtom aged so much faster than she. _'Why couldn't he be the dwarf and she be the giant? She'd died first. Plus she wouldn't have to stand on Tomtom's shoulders so often to paint or grab things.'_

Her dear friend knew Ade was still on her dark path, despite her talk. "Tomtomtom." He reasoned. He was thinking so hard this day. Tomtom expected to have a headache.

"Yeah, he'd be good to stay if he never did see me. But he did. Plus he really misses his brother. Like I'd miss you on the other side." Ade was pleased Tomtom had wanted Kili to stay too. He believed Kili would get used to the markings.

"Tomtom, tom." Tomtom grabbed Ade in a firm, but gentle hug. He reminded her they were friends forever, even if Kili stayed away.

She smiled at him, her normal joy at the world slowly returning. "I know. I feel the same."

"Om." Tomtom made flapping motions.

"He did make for a silly bee. Thank you for making me smile. I guess we better head to back to get the basket and the blanket. See if Kili is up a tree. Or maybe he dug a hole. Sometimes, I think holes are nice." She mused.

"Tom." Tomtom was more of a wide open spaces kind of guy.

"If he is too, what's the word? Ugsted? I forget. Don't use it. " She furrowed her brow trying to remember. Some words were hard to think about. She could read them. But she wasn't always sure if they sounded or meant what she though. Words had different magic when spoken out loud.

Tomtom shrugged. He did not like new words. He was quite content with what he had. "Tom, om."

She shrugged. "If he's like the crazy bee, I'll hide in the library. You take him to the gate when its time. Then it'll all go back to normal! We'll celebrate. I know! We'll reread the tales about those talking animals in that jungle place. We liked the pictures in that book. Oh, and I'll draw some new pictures and you can make me a new journal. We'll write down all the fun stuff we had with Kili and color drawings of him. Plus I can write about the surgery. See it will be okay, I'll be alright." Ade clapped her hands together, her normal energy level returning.

The two stood up and Kili silently turned to leave. He hurried back to the site of their picnic. He would be there waiting. Kili's mind was on what he overheard Ade say. Of course he didn't understand a single syllable of Tomtom's discussion. However, Ade's words left him puzzled. '_What was this day they both mourned? Was that when her faced was wounded? Who the hell would do such a thing to Ade? She didn't have a harsh bone in her body!'_ The thought of someone intentionally hurting the poor dwarrow made him angry. Whoever it had been had hurt Tomtom too somehow. Kili wanted to know who had done such injuries. If he or they were alive, well, he'd find them. Kili would return the nature of the scars tenfold on their own bodies.

Kili still had so much he wanted to show Ade and Tomtom. He knew he was sworn to secrecy, but Kili had hoped to convince them to bring Fili here. He didn't want to leave and never see them again.

So he would sit and wait. And when they returned, Kili would show them he was still their friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the long wait. Very busy weekend.**

Ade and Tomtom walked back to Kili hand in hand. The wind rustled the branches overhead. Birdsong was cheerful despite the sadness around the small valley. Ade hesitated as she observed Kili still sitting on the blanket. A pile of grasses and stems in his lap shifting with the breeze. Kili kept pulling them in his nervousness. His hunter's ears detected their arrival.

He stood up in a hurry, scattering his pile. Ade stopped walking. Tomtom stopped as well and glanced down at his dear friend.

"I think I need to speak with him alone for a while. Is that alright?" Ade asked nervously.

Tomtom furrowed his brow. Privacy was only when certain body functions needed attending to. He gave her a confused look.

She bit her lip and let out an anxious breath. "I need to explain. I need to understand this. Something tells me to do this alone. But don't go far," She squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm scared."

Tomtom did not understand this thinking thing. He did not like Ade going to the dwarf alone. It made him upset to see her scared, to see Ade unhappy. Tomtom liked Kili. But, he would hurt him if he tried to make Ade even sadder.

Tomtom hugged her. Then he let her go and pointed to a place nearby. They could have their private talk. However, he could be at her side in seconds.

It was enough for Ade. She gave him a slight smile. He let her hand go and turned to leave. Ade left her hand hang there, in the air for a moment. She stared at it, realized she was trembling. Ade remembered a time long ago when she was given her marks. Ade shuddered as a chill ran down her spine.

Kili cleared his throat. He gave the two friends their moment, but he could see her trepidation, Ade's pain. Like Tomtom, he wanted to end now.

"Don't be." Kili said, his voice rough.

"Don't be scared? Aren't you?" Ade asked fearfully. Her fingers were twisting her golden curls into knots. She wasn't entirely what had her so terrified. Kili hadn't run. He wasn't brandishing some weapon or stone to end her.

Kili nodded, "Truthfully, yea, I am."

"I knew I was hideous." Ade's eyes went down and she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Oh, no, Ade not of you. But what I've done to you. I was rude. I was an ass. I'm scared we can't go back to the way things were." Kili explained.

Ade's eyes grew huge. She came a few cautious steps closer and so did Kili. "But I'm scarred up, marked as an outcast." She added in a whisper.

Kili reached out to her face and she drew back frightened. Kili replied gently, "I won't hurt you. I swear by Mahal. I will not harm you," he added in afterthought, "or Tomtom either."

She stood still. His rough hands caressed her cheek for a second. Then his thumb traced the white scar. She shuddered.

"I'm sorry," Kili said softly. "It was rude of me to stare. But you are far from ugly. I was just surprised."

"It's alright, I imagine I'm really ugly. Course I know some peoples celebrate scars. But not mine. Mine are a warning, a reminder." She dropped her head and shook her curls to cover her face.

Kili shook his head. "Please Ade. You don't need to hide from me."

"But, I've read books. What they do to outcasts. Burn them. Stone them." She shuddered.

Kili smiled. "This is your home. I'm the intruder," He brushed golden curls from her face. "I have more scars than you, probably Tomtom too. If we're gonna cast out people for that, I'm first." He tried to lift her spirits. "And I imagine Tomtom can throw me pretty far, but I'll bounce."

She gave him a slight smile at the last comment. Kili gave her his most charming smile, "I get into trouble back home. On the journey, hell, anywhere. Crazy things. But always, I bounce back. Come back for more."

"Would you come back here?" She asked timidly, not sure why.

"Yea, I would, but," should he asked her about Fili now?

Ade tilted her head in curiosity, "But what?"

"I want to bring my brother Fili. I've told you so many stories about us. You two would love him as well. I know he'd love this place and the two of you. Can I do that? Will you trust me enough to allow me to tell my brother? I promise, you two won't regret it." Kili's words went out in a rush.

Ade smiled. "Yes, I think I would love to met your wonderful brother, but he wouldn't be scared by my uglitudeness?"

"Only by the savage act that caused the marks to placed on your person. Please, Ade, how did this happen? Does this horrible person still threaten you and Tomtom? Cause if he does, I will end him." He took her hand in his.

She felt his rough skin against hers. Unlike Tomtom's Kili's hand covered hers snuggly. It was weird.

Ade shrugged. "I have no idea." Revenge was something in books she had read. She had no use for it. It would not bring back her father, nor the others. It was so long ago. "They cannot enter the valley unless the gate is opened. Tomtom and I haven't opened it for ages. When we have its only for a few hours. There is nothing out there we need."

Kili swallowed his rising anger. "So can you tell me who did this? Please. I want you safe."

"I am safe. You going after them will not make me safer. Keeping the gate closed that will." She let go of his hand. "I'm not part of your tribe."

"You're a Longbeard. By your father, you are a child of the Lonely Mountain. My Uncle Thorin keeps drilling into our heads about protecting our people. You're our people." Kili reasoned with Ade.

"I can't be. I'm a keeper of Everpeace. I have no loyalty to any sovereign or any land beyond these walls. My allegiance is to the library, to knowledge and art. It is an oath I hold as dear as any you've made. I know it." She explained patiently.

Kili raised his head to look at the cloudy blue sky above. He took a moment to compose himself. "I don't often do this. In fact this is the first." He moved back to Ade, his voice the most serious she's experienced, " I, Kili, son of Dis, declare Ade and Tomtom to be under the protection of the line of Durin. I also declare Everpeace to be under our protection." He came very close and took both of her hands in his. "I will keep you safe. If you permit, so will Fili."

She blushed bright pink. "That's like in the books, the long tragic romance ones. Kinda weird huh? I mean I always wanted to be in books about famous adventures, sailing over the sea, looking at new lands and animals. Not one where everyone professes love and then goes and dies tragically. Cause I really don't wanna do that and I'm pretty sure you don't either. You're handsome enough though to be the magnificent hero. But I and Tomtom don't look like pretty princesses. He doesn't even own a dress." Ade began her normal ramble. Too many emotions were accosting her heart and mind. Kili's touch was doing strange things to her that Tomtom's didn't. She wasn't entirely sure whether she liked it or was going to throw up.

Kili blinked and tried to follow Ade's flow of conversation. She changed topics even faster than he could at times. "I don't own one either." He let her hands go, Kili tried to calm down his own heart. "You're lovely enough for a dress though, like those fair maidens wore."

"Quit teasing," Ade moved to sit back on the blanket. She waved to Tomtom to come over. Ade was a coward. She needed her best friend to calm down all these strange feelings. Kili noticed the action. Quickly he added, "You've been so kind and generous. It doesn't matter what you'd look like. Because the beauty of your soul is prettiest I've seen."

"Now I know you're teasing." Ade laughed.

Kili once again shook his head negatively. Kili decided to tell her quickly while they still had a moment of privacy. "Nope. I won't lie to you Ade. I've been with dwarrowdams of all shapes and colors. But none of them had your spark. You shine Ade. You've embraced life. Your world is small compared to most. But by Mahal, you enjoy it. I can't explain how much I find that attractive."

Tomtom grunted and walked over. He sat down beside Ade and fixed a stare at Kili.

Ade laughed. She put her arm around Tomtom.

Kili held up his hands. "Hey, Tomtom. I'm not making advances toward Ade. I think. I just want her to know the marks make no difference to me. Hell, you've seen my body. I have my own fair share. I've added to the collection as you've seen." He pointed to his leg.

"That's true. I counted six." Ade agreed.

Tomtom grunted, "Tom."

"Oh, right, seven."

Kili frowned as he mentally tallied the scars on his own body. "I've got five."

"Did you add the new one on your leg."

Kili counted on his fingers, "Nope, but that's six."

Tomtom pointed to Kili's bottom, "Om, om."

It was now Kili's turn to blush. "Tell me you didn't see the one on my ass."

Tomtom and Ade laughed, "It's hard to miss when you're naked. How'd you get that one? Orc, Troll, or warg?" Ade asked now used to Kili's heroic tales.

"Cotton hoe from a very pissed farmer." He admitted sheepishly. "I swear it wasn't me. We dwarves all look alike to humans I never touched that duck!"

**Okay, did I go too far with romantic vibes? Please let me know what ya'll think cause I'm curious. As always thanks for reviews . I appreciate ya'll.**


End file.
